


Ghost

by daiyu_amaya



Series: KenoBane [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Captured, Dubious Consent, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Sexual Slavery, The Dark Side attempting to gain power, The Dark Side of the Force, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: He got paid in all sorts of ways when he did jobs, what did it matter if it was credits or Obi-Wan Kenobi's life?





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling with this story and it feels half finished to me. With that said I doubt I will be able to write any more of this T_T

This was not something that should have happened, but here he was in the den of slave traders doing a job for said traders and finding out that they had captured someone they should have never had the access to and to humiliate the way they currently were.

He did look good in the silks that were wrapped around him, red was most certainly his color. The collar around his neck was ugly though, it was probably also the only reason he hadn't escaped either. Because the man was more than resourceful when it came to escaping.

"Pretty right?" One of the men that had been tugging Kenobi around asked. The man's hands wandering over Kenobi's chest, Obviously, Kenobi was very unhappy being touched like that.  
"Mh." The man gave his partner a look and the other nodded; "We could be willing to part with him." Oh? Well then, Kenobi would owe him for a rescue like this. Kenobi had nearly given himself whiplash as he turned his head to look at his 'masters'.

"And what would exactly do that?" The partner grinned; "Consider him your price?" So for the job they would give him Obi-Wan Kenobi. He deliberated for a moment, the payment wasn't too bad but having Kenobi and turning around and ransoming him would be a better payday. "Deal."

* * *

 

Kenobi was eyeing him from across the room. He smirked at the man, "Not so high and mighty anymore are you?" Kenobi looked away, the stiffness of his shoulders the only give that he was really uncomfortable. Why wouldn't he be? They had fought before, but Kenobi had almost always been armed.

Except for that time when he was pretending to be Hardeen but that was why he was nervous wasn't it. No doubt he expected to never be released, expected him to kill the chained Jedi master.

That was not at all what he wanted to do to the man right now, not when he was still in the skimpy little slip of fabric across his crotch, a good chunk of his buttocks showing off because the fabric didn't stretch that far. No, he wanted to ravage the man, make him beg for it. Crave it and never ever let anyone else touch him that way, it wasn't hard to see Kenobi underneath him begging to be filled up till he couldn't tell where one of them ended and the other began. The chain attached to his collar rattling with each thrust, music when combined with Kenobi's moans of pleasure.

He was across the room before he'd even given it thought and had both of Kenobi's wrists in his hand, pinning him to the bed. "Bane." Kenobi sounded scared for once, he was practically naked and completely at his mercy, why wouldn't the Jedi master turn slave turned back to Jedi master be afraid?

"Kenobi." They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity before he pressed his lips against Kenobi's. The man quickly turned his face, which turned bright red. "What are you doing?" He wanted to roll his eyes; "What does it look like I'm doing?" Kenobi's eyes flew to his face. "Bane this isn't funny!" No, it wasn't meant to be; "Who's laughing?" The terror on Kenobi's face would have been funny if it wasn't for their position. "I won't allow you." He couldn't help but snort. "You're pretty much chained up and at my mercy, what could you possibly do?"

Those bright blue eyes suddenly turned golden-red and he reared back, what in the kriff? "Kenobi what?" The man blinked and quivered, a gasp coming out of his mouth. The gold receding leaving only the blue-green he was used to. "What the kriff happened?" Kenobi looked away, his face going pale. "It's nothing." That was nothing, how could it have been? "Your eyes turned color I think that is something!" He pulled away from Kenobi, still keeping his wrists in hand. "I'm trapped to my body, I can't use the force and you just basically said you were going to rape me. I got scared."

If that was what happened when Jedi got scared, what happened when they felt other powerful emotions? "Why gold?" Kenobi shrugged; "I suppose it's the color of fire, of passion...The color the force takes in someones' body when they reach for the dark side." So he'd reached for the dark side? What exactly did that even mean? "And this dark side, what exactly is it?" Kenobi sighed; "It's the opposite of the light side which is the side Jedi use, it's the side of the force that the Sith use. It's all about power and loss of control, they use their passion and the pain of others to make themselves stronger."

That actually sounded really bad. "I take it it's frowned on if you accidentally use the dark side?" Kenobi nodded; "It leaves a mark, the others will know that I reached for it if I ever go back to the order." That sounded rather ominous, "Will they punish you for it?" Kenobi let out a sigh. "It's possible that they could." He seemed resigned to it actually, he knew what they would do to him already. "What will they do?" Kenobi shook his head, eyes downcast. "They'll banish me no doubt. I did something I shouldn't have." But, that didn't make sense.

"Why you didn't do it on purpose and you're one of their best generals. Why wouldn't they just ground you for a bit and then let you go?" Kenobi shook his head; "Because they already suspected me several times of falling, each time I proved I hadn't but...It's just too many times and they would send me away." Had he ever really fallen before? "And those times they suspected you, did you really tap into that dark side?" Kenobi shook his head, "Today was the first time...I've never reached for it before... I. I wasn't even trying right now, I was just reaching for the force in general and the dark side broke through."

He let go of Kenobi's wrists and went to go sit back in the chair he'd left. "How about this, I let you take time from your order and you try to figure out a way to wipe the dark side from you?" Kenobi shook his head, eyes down. Fingers plucking at the sheets, "If that would work I wouldn't have been so sure of being banished." Then he was no longer a Jedi in his mind and he wouldn't return back to them... "Stay with me then." Kenobi looked up at him with surprise written across his face. "Stay? I have to return."

* * *

  
He woke to a warm body pressed against him, turning his head he caught sight of auburn hair. Kenobi had shifted closer to him during the sleep cycle, his body had started to react to the man's body temperature and force above he wanted to have this man, turning he pulled Kenobi even closer to him, the man's skin was warm and he smelled of sleep.  
The thin cloth had shifted, showing off far more then Kenobi would probably like. Pale skin glowing in the soft lights that he'd insisted on. Had Kenobi's 'masters' left him in the darkness that he couldn't stand it anymore? They had certainly not done him any favors, given that his body had been on display, that he wore only a thin scrap of cloth and nothing else. He let his hand wander to the scrap and moved it aside, Kenobi's skin was even paler here. The man was still asleep...

Rude as it was he wanted Kenobi and would there be another chance to be this close? He tasted the air, Arousal was filling in around him and his dick twitched. Oh, that smelled so good, he just wanted a taste. He let his tongue swipe Kenobi's dick which jumped at the attention. He lapped at the gorgeous thing, again and again before taking it into his mouth, Kenobi moaned as if he was on fire before jerking back. He glanced up at the Jedi to find the man watching him with wide eyes, pupils dilated thanks to the shock and no doubt lust.

"What are you doing!" Kenobi shifted away, pulling the thin cloth over his manhood as best he could. How could he answer that question without appearing to be well, a pervert? He kind of was considering what he'd been doing after all but, well half asleep and aroused by sleep-warmth wasn't enough of an excuse for his actions. "Bane, I am not your... Your pet or slave! You can't just touch me when you feel like it!"

"As far as the people who gave you to me are concerned you are my slave." That was exactly the wrong thing to say as Kenobi lashed out, he dodged the kick and slid across the bed to get to his feet. Kenobi glared at him, the chain stopped him from doing anything but thrash in the bed. "I am not! Kriff you Bane! Once I get free I'm going to slit your throat!" Gold burned with such intense hatred that he took a step back. Kenobi had never threatened death before, perhaps he would have killed him but he wouldn't have threatened it.

Kenobi reached behind himself, trying to find the end of the chain no doubt. But, he couldn't allow that. Kenobi was pissed off and would no doubt attempt to murder him. He lept the man and grabbed at his wrists, Kenobi snarled in his face and managed to slip one wrist out of the way before he could grab them. Punching him in the face, he snarled back and bit down on Kenobi's neck where it met his shoulder, the man screamed in pain and thrashed under him.

"Let me go! I swear to the force-" He covered the man's mouth, there was no way this was Kenobi really because this wasn't the way he normally acted...Then again it wasn't a situation they had been in together before. He carefully pulled his fangs out of Kenobi's neck lapping at the sluggish blood that spilled out. "Calm down, I won't touch you again. I don't actually think of you as my slave. Stop fidgeting."

Kenobi slump against the sheets, "Why say it then if you don't actually believe it?" He snorted; "You said you weren't, technically I do own you, at least on-" He was cut off by Kenobi's glare, sighing he pulled away from the man. "As it is until we reach my home, I shouldn't be asleep near you." Kenobi frowned; "What do you mean?" It wouldn't be good if he did. "You're warm when you're asleep...That tends to get a certain reaction out of me." Kenobi stares at him like he'd lost his mind. "Wait, you mean you were half awake when I woke up?" Didn't excuse his behavior in the slightest, he'd still done something he shouldn't have. Kenobi rubbed his temple; "Bane, why didn't you say something earlier?" And say what? "Oh yes because that would have gone over so well." The unamused look Kenobi shot him was worth it. "Look, I freaked out and you certainly didn't help things...But, I don't. I really don't want to sleep alone."

Even knowing that it was possible for a repeat of what had happened?


End file.
